Rose's Well
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Rose wants to have a voice. One day she wishes at a well and suddenly she gets a voice. But she later understands that things happen for a reason.


Rose's Well  
By, Cassie Buttelman  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Little Crystal Warner put her arms around her legs and held them as  
close to her body as she could. Tears started to well up in her eyes,  
remembering what happened. Now she had lost two moms to evil. She didn't  
know what to do. Maybe I wasn't meant to have parents, she thought sadly.  
She made a small gasp when she heard a sound. Looking quickly around, she  
was relieved to see no one had found her in her hiding place. The place was  
dark. It was a cave of some sorts. Dark, dank and creepy. But it was the  
best place for her. Even if she was shivering from the coldness. Her long  
sliver hair was also blowing around her as the wind carried it, as if it  
was a beam from the moonlight she saw through the small window type hole  
next to her. She looked out at it. This was the same exact moon, that where  
all the trouble started.............  
It had been a week after Crystal's mother had died, and all the  
Warners were trying their best to keep the little girl cheerful. Most of  
all, Rose tried. She just couldn't help it. She was drawn to this little  
child. She needed her. Crystal did finally talk, but she would only talk to  
Rose. Rose was able to get a lot of information from the girl. But none  
that would tell anyone who her mother really was or where she came from.  
Rose finally exited Crystal's room and handed Yakko a pad of paper where  
she wrote everything down.  
"So, her name was Apollonia? What a weird name."  
"I'm sure it wasn't her real name." Rose put up a sign.  
"What does Apollonia mean?" Trakko asked.  
"It means the follower of Apollo or his servant. I think." Yakko  
said.  
"So, maybe his real name was Apollo!" Wakko thought out loud.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"Y'know...I think Wakko has for once in his lifetime come up with a  
good idea!" Trakko announced.  
Wakko grinned.  
"That guy sounds major sick!" Dot was mad.  
"Yes he was."  
"I'm just amazed he was able to create Warners!" Trakko thought.  
Yakko looked out the window, the conversation turning into something  
else. He noticed it was a full moon. He sighed, now thinking of Cassie. He  
did save crystal, but failed at saving her mom.  
"I bet Cassie could have saved both no problem." Yakko said to  
himself. It had already been three months since she had disappeared. He  
wondered if he should even think of trying to save her. She was surely not  
still alive. But yet, some small part of him, told him not to give up. That  
she was still alive. He just wish he could be sure. He would give anything  
to hug her again. To see her eyes shine when she looked at him, her pink  
hair flowing behind her in the sunlight as she ran, the sound of her voice  
and laughter. He would give his own life for just to witness one of those  
things, just once. His fourteen-year-old hormones were beginning to kick  
in. He just stared at the moon, and didn't care where his mind would go.  
"Yakko? Yakko!" a hand shook his shoulder. He blinked and looked back  
to see Dot.  
"C'mon Yakko, were going to bed."  
He nodded. "Okkay, I will be there in a minute."  
She shrugged and then walked to her room.  
He turned his face back to the moon for a couple more seconds, then  
tore his eyes away and stood up. His guilt was overwhelming him; maybe in  
the morning he would feel better. Yeah, anvils at dawn might be what he  
needed.  
  
Rose started to get into bed, but paused as she did. Crystal was  
sleeping in her bed. She smiled softly at the little girl. She must have  
been to scared to sleep by herself Rose thought. Her smile then suddenly  
turned into a frown. It's a shame I can't speak to her or anything. If only  
I had a voice, then I could do what all mothers could. She closed her eyes  
and she settled in for bed and dreamed of a voice.  
  
Meanwhile, in a nearby park, a shadow moved across the land, quickly and  
silently. But the figures eyes were a piercing green. It moved across the  
empty and dark park swiftly, and finally found what it was looking for. A  
well. Right in the middle of the park. It grinned and pulled out a purple  
bottle with some strange liquid inside.  
"Finally, I can be young again. And I will be invincible." The figure  
laughed manically  
Then the black figure poured the liquid into the well, and  
disappeared.  
Crystal woke up gasping for air. She had a terrible nightmare about  
her mom. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. She stood up  
and got out of bed. She made sure Rose was still asleep. As soon as she was  
out of the covers, coldness swept around her body. She shivered slightly,  
then looked and saw the window open. She walked over to it, but before she  
closed it, she looked at the moon, then down below at the lot. She blinked.  
Did she just see what she thought she saw? A shadow floating across the  
lot?! She bit her lower lip in fear. Then closed the window shut. Thinking  
now that she probably was still having the nightmare, she crept back into  
bed and slept again.  
But the nightmares kept coming. 


End file.
